A Single White Rose
by Emerald Eyed Beauty
Summary: During the time of the Silver Millinium there was an arranged marrage between Princess Serena, and Prince Vegeta. What Will Happen? If you read and review enough I will write the next chapter. JaNe. Vegeta will still be hateful Vegeta.
1. Prologue: Well What Do You Know

Hello people me again, yep RedRubyGem  
I hope you LIKE this story WELL GO ON READ IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Prologue  
  
One night during the Silver Millinium, there was a grand party everyone in the universe was invited.  
  
Names were called out one by one,  
  
" The Princess of Mercury, Ami Mizuno"  
  
" The Princess of Mars, Rei Hino"  
  
" The Princess of Jupiter, Makato Knio"  
  
" The Princess of Venus, Miniko Aino"  
  
" The Prince of Earth, Momoru Chiba"  
  
" The Prince of the Sayin-jins, Vegeta" The music stopped all went quiet except for when Princess Serenity who said  
  
" Well, carry on nothing to see here, and there won't be will there Ouji of Vegeta-sai."  
  
" Maybe so, Maby not baka onna of a Hime."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
What will happen to Vegeta?  
  
Read the next chapter coming out soon.  
  
Check out My other story Trials of Love 


	2. Chapter 1. The Challenge

Chapter 2.  
  
" Well, there is nothing to see here carry on with the party."  
  
The music started again it was a slow song Prince Vegeta walked up to Princess Serenity and said   
  
" Do you want to dance."  
  
"W what?" She stuttered  
  
Vegeta sighed annoyed " You, me, dance do you not understand english baka onna?"  
  
" Fine, you smart ass jerk. Your such a vegetable head a bet you can't dance to a slow song like this one."  
  
" What is the song called that you want to dance to onna?"  
  
" Can't Fight The MoonLight."  
  
" I know that one like the back of my hand."  
  
" Well, let's see shall we?" She signaled one of the band members meanwhile the music had stopped, she wispered her request he nodded the song started.  
  
" Let's find out if you can dance to this song."  
  
**********************************  
I just met you tonight  
And yet I hold the key to your soul  
It started of as a challenge  
But that changed under the moonlight  
Just goes to show you   
Can't fight the MoonLight  
***********************************  
She put her arms around his neck while his snaked their way up her waste and put her in a vice like grip.  
  
They started swaying with the music, staring in each others eyes.  
  
Unaware that everybody was watching them.  
*****************************************  
Don't try to fight the MoonLight  
Because it's going to happen anyway.  
Can't you feel the love tonight  
Don't try to deny it   
Because I know you feel it too  
Can't fight the Moonlit passion  
*******************************************  
  
Queen Selenity was watching their movements intently with a smile on her face as she watched them dance.  
  
Serenity had a look on her face that held a mixture of emotions, love,lust, trust.  
  
It became obvious that they were met for each other, the way they held and looked at each other made the scouts very happy, except Amara who wore a scowl at how close he was holding Koneko.  
  
*******************************************  
I feel the love in your heart  
I see it in your eyes  
It is obvious with the way you are holding me  
Don't try  
Don't deny  
Just feel the love  
Flowing between us  
**********************************************  
  
Vegeta was thinking ( Oh My Kami I'm bonding with her)  
  
Serenity was thinking ( I am falling in love with a sayin-jin)  
  
Selenity and the scouts were planning the wedding  
  
*************************************************  
Feel the love  
Feel the passion  
Coursing between us  
Don't deny  
Don't try   
To fight the MoonLight  
Because you know in your heart you love her  
Don't fight the MoonLight  
Your in love  
****************************************************  
The song ended as Vegeta dipped Serenity.   
  
The people in the ballroom cheered.  
  
Then quite suddenly Vegeta leened back up, cupped Serenity's face an kissed her. 


	3. Chapter 2. Finally Found Love

Well you all liked my other chapters so well that I thought what the hell might as well give you  
  
Chapter 3.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He kissed her soft but firm so she couldn't back away.  
  
As if she was going to she kissed him with as much passion as she could bring up in her, the suddenly in a daring move Vegeta poked his tounge at her lips asking for permission to enter.  
  
She gave it to him, and then some.  
  
The ball room broke out in cheering, the scouts were crying happt that their Princess had found her true love, Selenity sat there on her chair smiling at the young couple.  
  
They broke the kiss off as another song started this on called Finally Found Love.   
  
He grabbed her hips and brought her as close as possible leaving them touching everywhere ( And I mean everywhere), he started swaying to the music with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I finally found you,  
I'm finally in your touch  
I am loving every moment of it  
I think that I have something that I don't understand  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He rocked them gently in tone to the music.  
  
He looked at her possesively, hungerly, his eyes were full of love and lust, and of caring and understanding.  
  
He put his hand on the small of her back making her jump  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Is this love  
I get all nervous and I stummble over words when I am around you  
If this is a dream I want to stay asleep forever  
And live in my dreams  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He looked in her eyes and saw love, and caring, and understanding  
  
He looked at the crook of her neck not seeing a mark of possesion  
  
He was thankful he spun her around and it looked as if she were floating on air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I've finally found love  
I can't live without you  
I would die  
Don't ever go away now that I have finally found love  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The song ended, he looked at her and said " Princess Serenity what is it with you and these baka songs? It's as if they know what ever in hell is going on in my head."  
  
" I don't know and don't mind, let's go out to the garden, the Sacred White Rose is in full bloom."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What will happen in the garden   
R&R and you will find out.  
JaNe,  
Check out my other stories Serenity's Betrothed and Trials of Love 


	4. Chapter 4. The Vacation

I'm back. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while I've been sick so here's the long awaited 4rth chapter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They went out to the garden and saw the White Rose.  
  
She told him that it only came out when there was a full moon that shone on every planet in the Cosmos.  
  
  
" It is beautiful, but I see something even more beautiful, you Serenity." Vegeta gave her a sweet kiss then walked off in a rude manner.  
  
"Well, what is the world coming to when Serenity Hikari Tsuki falls in love with a sayin-jin. They are rude, sarcastic, and well technically handsome." She was pacing by now.  
  
" Ah, my darling daughter. Talking to yourself? Well tell me something do you love Prince Vegeta?"  
  
"Mother, what are you talking about?"  
  
"You love him Serenity. And he you. I will arrange it so we can go on a vacation."  
  
"VACATION!!!!!! Where mother?" *Hope that I get to see Vegeta again*  
  
" To Vegeta-sai. I have some buisness to discuss with the King and Queen."  
  
"When will we leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow, oh Serenity," she said getting up " I have asked him to train you to fight as you are half sayan-jin yourself."  
  
"HaHaHa! Very funny mother, I do not have a tail."  
  
"Oh yes you do" Queen Selenity walked off.  
  
Serenity looked and around her waist was a silver tail. She fainted.  
  
When she woke up she was in her room.  
  
She got up and looked out the window, to see a wild horse at the Lake of Chalice.  
  
She dressed in s red tanktop.   
  
With a flowing black skirt.   
  
She brushed her hair one hundred strokes as she was supposed to and left in to drag the ground behind her.  
  
" Serenity you may choose five friends to come with us. Then we will leave immedietly. So hurry."  
  
" Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, Saturn, and Pluto."  
  
" Pluto, will you come with us?"  
  
She appeared and said "Yes I need a vacation."  
  
"And the rest of you that have been chosen?"  
  
They all nodded yes.  
  
"Then let us leave and they left.  
  
~~~~~~~ ON VEGETA-SAI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Prepare for the Royal Lanarian Ship to dock." A dock hand said  
  
"Ah, so we get to greet her Majesty's. And some of the court." Said Kakorot  
  
" Yes, we do." Said Turles  
  
" The ship docked succesfully."  
  
The door to the ship opened and out came..............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HAHA!!!!!!!!!   
Cliffhanger, R&R please  
Arigoto,   
JaNe,  
RubyRedGem 


	5. Chapter 5. Introduction, and The Girls I...

Chapter 5. Read and Review I have not had a review in 2 solid weeks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 5. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
And out came the royal bodygaurds of the royal family of the Moon.  
  
The dock hand announced who they were to Kakorot, Turels, Tureli, Radditz, and Dranconis.  
  
"Princess Ami of the Mercurian Kingdom!" Ami stepped out dressed in a light blue dress that swept the floor.   
  
It had a slit up to her thigh on each side.  
  
The neck of it was square and was tight to her chest.  
  
It had a blue see through scarf which was draped beautifully around her shoulders.  
  
She wore elbow length gloves, and blue high heels.  
  
She wore light pink lipgloss, with light blue eyeshadow, and a choker with the symbol of Mercury in it her earrings also had the Mercurian symbol.  
  
Her hair had grown out to her waist and Ami had put it up in a high ponytail, with two loose streamers of hair hanging down artfully {I Have This Drawn! }.  
  
She hed the symbol of Mercury shining a light blue on her forehead.  
  
" Princess Rei of the Martian Kingdom!" Rei stepped out dressed in a flame red japanese styled dress that came to her ankles.  
  
The dress was a v-neck and it showed a little bit of cleavage, and it was tight to her chest.  
  
She had a dark purple scarf it was tied to her waist, so that the bow was at the side.  
  
She wore elbow length gloves, and dark purple high heels.  
  
She wore red lipgloss that shone as well as light purple eyeshadow, and a choker with the symbol of Mars in it her earrings also held the symbol of Mars in them.  
  
Her hair was now at her ankles and in a long braid that came to her knees, she also had two small streamers of hair loose in her face.  
  
The symbol of Mars burning brightly on her forehead.  
  
"Princess Makato of the Jupiterian Kingdom!" She waltzed out casually wearing a long ankle length forest green v-neck dress that had a slit on her right side.  
  
The v-neck showed the same amount of cleavage as Mars.  
  
She had shimmering green scarf that was hanging carelessly around her elbows.  
  
She wore white gloves that came to her elbows, and dark green high heels.  
  
She wore clear lipgloss, and light green eyeshadow.  
  
She wore a choker with the symbol of Jupiter in it, her earrings had the symbol of Jupiter embedded in them.  
  
Her hair hung in loose curls at her shoulders she had two little streamers of hair hanging down as well while the rest was held up with a green headband encrusted with emeralds.  
  
The symbol of Jupiter blazing feriously on her forehead.  
  
"Princess Hotaru of the Saturtarian Kingdom!" She walked casually out wearing a dark purple almost black drees that drug the ground, and it had no slits.  
  
It was square necked and held tight to her in the chest area.  
  
She had a shimmering maroon scarf draped around her shoulders.  
  
She wore white gloves that came to her elbows, and dark purple high heels.  
  
She wore clear lipgloss, and light purple eyeshadow.  
  
Her choker had the symbol of Saturn in it, and she had earrings with the symbol of Saturn on them.  
  
Her hair was down to her knees she had two little streamers hanging down on the sides of her face, while the rest was held back with a maroon headband with amethyist jewels on it.  
  
The symbol of Saturn blazing proudly on her forehead.  
  
" Princess Setsuana of the Plutonian Kingdom!" She wore a black dress that came to her ankles, a slit was on the left side.  
  
It was a v-neck that showed a little more cleavage than Mars or Jupiter, and it clung to her chest like a second skin.  
  
She wore a red scarf around her elbows loosly.  
  
She wore white elbow length gloves, and black high heels.  
  
She wore light pink lipgloss and red eyeshadow that showed off her eyes.  
  
Her choker held the symbol of Pluto in it, her earrings held the symbol of Pluto in them.  
  
Her hair was at her knees and done in it's usual style, except for the black ruby encrusted scrunchi around the bun part.  
  
The symbol of Pluto shone brightly on her head.  
  
" Queen Selenity of the Moon Kingdom!" She wore her usual dress and hair style.  
  
Everybody bowed except for the royal family of Vegeta- sei who nodded.  
  
"Rise," everbody got up " do not bow and scrape to me while I am here, it makes me feel weird, and please it is Selenity not Queen Selenity it makes me feel old ( Well take into consideration that she is around 2,500 years old and you'll see the point.).  
  
"Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom!" She walked out in a silver dress that drug the ground. Her shoes were silver. She wore no gloves, but her nails were painted a silverish color. The rest was the same (About Her Dress).  
  
Everbody started to bow, but Serenity held up a hand to stop them and said " Do not bow to me, call me Serenity. Oh and I want to inform you that I found out that I am half sayian-jin." She unwrapped her tail from her waist.  
  
Prince Vegeta took Sernity's are and smelt the air around him.  
  
* Oh my God she is in heat!* He thought before walking on.  
  
Turels went up to Ami and held out his arm which she took with a smile.  
  
*She Will Be Mine!* Turels thought  
  
Kakorot went up to Rei and held out his arm which she took uncertainly.  
  
*She will be mine I swear it, what the hell what am I thinkink?* He thought  
  
Radditz came up to Hotaru and held out his arm. She took it with a smirk.  
  
*My God she is in heat!* He thought ( All females go into heat once on Vegeta-sei in the senshi's case when they first stepped onto the planet. I think I may have my cousin write a lemon part of it later on I'm not sure.)  
  
Draconias held his arm out to Makato, ahe took it.  
  
*Strong, Beautiful, and she will be mine!* He thought  
  
Tureli walked calmly up to Setsuana and sensed she was in heat and did not know it.   
  
He smirked as she took his arm and thought *Soon Setsuana you'll be mine forever.*  
  
Queen Serenity and Queen Vegetina held onto the arms of King Vegeta.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
R&R onegi!  
  
JaNe,  
RubyRedGem! 


End file.
